Le chant des sirènes
by x-valren-x
Summary: Ce que Tony Stark comprit ensuite fut qu'il était tiré dans l'eau, le souffle coincé dans ses poumons tandis qu'il était entraîné dans les profondeurs, ayant comme dernière vision, ce beau visage tordu dans un sourire sournois et triomphant, avant que le monde ne sombre dans la pénombre.


**Le chant des sirènes :**

**Résumé** : "Ce que Tony Stark comprit ensuite fut qu'il était tiré dans l'eau, le souffle coincé dans ses poumons tandis qu'il était entraîné dans les profondeurs, ayant comme dernière vision, ce beau visage tordu dans un sourire sournois et triomphant, avant que le monde ne sombre dans la pénombre."

Une rencontre avec une sirène qui laisse Tony d'une fâcheuse situation.

Inspiré par les images de Kallona sur Tumblr.

**Note de la traductrice :** A ce jour, je n'ai pas encore l'accord pour la traduction. Donc si c'est négatif, même si je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je recevrai pareille réponse, je supprimerai la fic. En attendant, je poste ce premier chapitre.  
J'ai eut quelques difficultés à certains moments, soyez indulgents, cela ne fait que deux mois que je me mets à ce genre de... travaux ? XD Ils sont au moins agréables, eux ! *regarde ses cours*

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 1**

**"Grattant ma peine avec ses doigts  
Chantant ma vie avec ses mots  
Me tuant doucement avec sa chanson  
Me tuant doucement avec sa chanson  
Racontant ma vie entière avec ses mots  
Me tuant doucement avec sa chanson."**

-Fugees ("Killing Me Softly")

* * *

La première fois que Tony entendit le chant, se fut lors de la fin du monde.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il comprit en tout cas. Avec les palmiers qui chutaient et les vagues qui menaçaient d'engloutir le bâtiment tout entier, "Armageddon" semblait alors être un terme plutôt approprié.

Il maudissait le jour où il avait écouté la suggestion de sa secrétaire et prit "un congé exceptionnel." Les mots de Pepper et de son psychiatre, pas les siens !

Et pourquoi, de tous les endroits possibles, devait-il se trouver sur un rocher perdu au milieu de l'océan Pacifique ?

(D'accord, c'était un caillou très agréable, avec une station privée et des paysages tropicaux comme ceux qui auraient pu faire honte au paradis, _mais quand même_.)

Au moins à Malibu où à New York il aurait pu se soigner avec de l'alcool et des fêtes. Et si la boisson et les nanas ne parvenaient pas à régler ses problèmes, alors peut-être que lesdits problèmes ne valaient pas tout ce stresse et tout ces cheveux gris. Rien de tel que de la vodka pour noyer vos cauchemars post traumatiques.

_Je n'ai pas assez bu_, pensa-t-il, s_i je peux encore penser à **ça**._ Et effectivement dès qu'il eut terminé la moitié de la bouteille, les cauchemars vinrent spontanément à son esprit.

_La chaleur et le sable_

_Grottes exiguës et des hommes masqués lui criant dessus. _

_Feu et sang._

_Yinsen mort criblé de balles au sol, le regard vitreux, le regardant sans le voir._

_Le missile Jéricho lui explosant pratiquement au visage._

_Les éclats de shrapnel creusant dans sa poitrine telles des dents acérées, perforant presque-_

Tony vida un autre shot de liqueur. Ouaiep. Ouaiep, définitivement pas encore assez bu.

Le hurlement de la mousson à l'extérieur du manoir, bien entendu, ne faisait rien pour le calmer, pas plus que la pluie battant les fenêtres dans un son menaçant, ou le vent gémissant et le tonnerre grondant dans le ciel.

"Pacifique signifie "pacifique" mon cul." grommela-t-il, se versant un autre shot sous la faible lumière du mini-bar.

Il n'y avait certainement rien de pacifique dans cet océan pour le moment en tout cas. C'était juste que la station avait été construite à partir des matériaux les plus solides et la meilleure conception que l'on puisse se payer, sinon il serait déjà ensevelis sous les décombres à ce stade.

A minuit, la vodka avait disparue, consommée jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Saisissant la bouteille par la partie la plus fine, il balança le verre teinté comme une pendule ivre devant son visage. Après une seconde ou deux, il commença à bouger instinctivement en rythme avec le vrombissement du réacteur ARK.

Les yeux de Tony la suivit d'un regard trouble et bon sang, n'allait-il pas avoir une monstrueuse gueule de bois demain matin ? Si son foie n'était pas encore mort, alors cette petite cuite le ferait probablement.

_La chaleur et la sable_.

_Coups de feu._

_Cris perçants._

_Sang, sang, **tellement de sang**._

Un grondement étouffé vibra dans sa poitrine.

Pourquoi, pourquoi le voyait-il _encore_ ? S'était-il soulé pour rien ? Que devait-il faire au juste pour arrêter de revivre encore et encore la terreur ? Plus d'alcool, de la morphine, une balle dans la tête ? Il jeta la bouteille contre le mur, ne se souciant pas le moins du monde lorsqu'elle se brisa en mille morceaux. Inutile. Complètement inutile.

Il devait être plus touché psychologiquement qu'il ne le pensait, devait être aussi plus bourré qu'il ne le croyait parce que ses oreilles commençaient à bourdonner. Tony ne savait pas comment décrire autrement la source de la mélodie chantant dans sa tête. Ethérée et à peine audible, la mélopée l'entourant.

Il se tourna inexplicablement vers les portes vitrées. La pluie s'était transformée en inondation à l'extérieur, plus fort même que l'intensité du vent. Un second déluge se déroulait là-bas et seul un idiot serait sortit sans une arche. Donc Tony s'interrogea tout naturellement sur sa santé mentale lorsqu'il sortit dans la tempête avec rien de plus que son débardeur et son boxer comme protection.

L'air, normalement si lourd et humide sous les tropiques, frappait le tissu, le repoussant et le coupant à cause des rafales glaciales. Il courba le dos vers l'avant afin de ne pas être emporté.

Le bon sens lui hurlait de ramener ses fesses à l'intérieur mais son ébriété et le chant combinés -ce qu'était le bourdonnement - étaient un argument bien plus convainquant.

Au-delà de la maison se trouvait le front de mer, contenu dans une petite crique sur le côté Sud de l'île. Les affleurements rocheux empêchaient le gros du vent et de la pluie de le balayer mais à peine. L'écume des vagues s'écrasait sur le rivage, noyant presque entièrement le sable blanc. Avec la lune et les étoiles cachées par les nuages, la seule lumière pour distinguer quelque chose était celle de la station.

Durant une seconde ou deux tout ce qu'il pu voir fut l'obscurité, le chant et le fracas de l'océan l'appelant avec plus d'insistance que jamais.

Il eut soudain un bruit de plongeon sur la corniche à sa droite, bien que cela soit étonnant qu'il ait pu le distinguer à travers le bruit de la tempête. Lorsqu'il se tourna dans la direction du bruit, il fut récompensé par une giclée d'eau salée. Crachant comme un chat jeté dans le caniveau, Tony était bel et bien trempé. Après quelques secondes et beaucoup de malédictions, il pourrait à nouveau voir et-

Un éclair d'écailles vertes, chatoyantes comme des lunettes de soleil, brillantes comme les morceaux de la bouteille de vodka. De long cheveux noir comme l'ébène, un enchevêtrement d'algues noires perdu dans la nuit. Un visage pâle, fort et sans défaut et touché par le dieu aux yeux émeraude qui voyaient tout et rien alors qu'ils incendièrent et tracèrent leurs chemin dans le cœur de Tony. Le chant, l'appel de la sirène qui lui faisait signe tel un amant désespéré, tendant la main vers lui.

En un instant des bras élancés s'enroulèrent fermement autour de son torse. Le charme fut rompu et il sombra dans la panique, _plus du tout_ fasciné maintenant. Il lutta et se tortilla contre la créature qui le retenait dans sa poigne, se battant comme si les Dix Anneaux le talonnaient à nouveau. Mais la réalisation qu'il était pris au piège et condamné vint juste une seconde trop tard.

"Qu'est-ce qu- ?!"

Ce que Tony Stark comprit ensuite fut qu'il était tiré dans l'eau, le souffle coincé dans ses poumons tandis qu'il était entraîné dans les profondeurs, ayant comme dernière vision, ce beau visage tordu dans un sourire sournois et triomphant, avant que le monde ne sombre dans la pénombre.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Et cela, mes chers enfants, est ce pourquoi vous ne devriez jamais rien chercher en étant bourré.  
Cette fic est inspirée par le fanart ironfrost de la belle kallona. Vous devez absolument aller voir ses œuvres sur Tumblr : Tale of the Escapist  
J'espère que vous allez rester et avoir autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que je ne ait à l'écrire.

**Note de la traductrice :** Les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus et encourageants ! Cela ne prend pas de temps et vous ne savez pas à quel point ça fait plaisir de lire une impression si vous ne laissez pas de commentaires ! Je répondrai à chacun de vous, sur ce, je reprends mes révisions !

ps : Le petit jeu de mot avec pacifique donne mieux en anglais je trouve, ou cela donne : "Pacific means 'peaceful' my ass !" peaceful pouvant être traduit de bien des manières. J'ai jugé bien de faire ce petit jeu de mot en français. Je pouvais pas résister, pardonnez-mwaaa.


End file.
